shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunaipa
Introduction Sunaipa is the sniper/assassin for the SOF pirates. She was formerly a gun for hire with her parents, but after they were executed by the WG, she became a pirate. Appearance Sunaipa has pink hair that comes down to her shoulders. She's slightly pale with brownish red eyes, like the color of dried blood. She usually wears a blue dress with a white collar and a pair of black Mary Janes and white tights. Her usual accesories include a brown hat, a brown backpack, a turquoise belt for her ammo and a large assault rifle. Personality Sunaipa is a cold, cruel person with no mercy in her heart. She rarely talks, and when she does, she is rarely, if ever, wrong. Despite her innocent appearence, she's one of the deadliest, dangerous, merciless people alive. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Sunaipa is an excellent marksman. She can hit a target from a good distance away. When she hits a target, she aims for three places; the forhead, the heart, and the neck. Each time, she never misses. Physical Strength Sunaipa isn't any stronger then a normal girl her age. If anything, she's weaker. She has enough strength to carry her guns and ammo, but besides that, she's a normal kid. Agility To me able to get into a good position for a kill shot, Sunaipa has trained her body to contort into odd shapes and into tiny spaces. she's double jointed in most of her limps and this allows her to bend here body into positions most people would die if they tried to do. Weapons Sunaipa's weapon of choice is an assault rifle she stole from the Marines and modified. She carries it as a trophy and calls it "Peacemaker". She gave it this name because she remarks that after firing it, her target is peacefully dead. Haki Sunaipa is a master of both Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. These two forms of Haki allow her to kill her target every time, no matter who they are or if they have a Devil Fruit ability or not. Relationships Crew Her crew is the SOF pirates. They found her when she was killing a platoon of marine solders. she had no where to go so she followed them. She's been a member of their crazy family ever since Family Her parents were famous assassins for hire. Shetraveled around the world with them, learning about guns and kill shots and the best places to kill a person. when she was 10, her parents were captured by the the Marines and executed on the spot. She vowed revenge and has been silently killing marines ever since. Allies/ Friends Her only true allies are the SOF pirates. Besides them, she sees no need for friends or allies, prefering the solidude of an assassin's life. Enemies Her main enemy is the WG and those who run it. She wants nothing more then for the WG to burn to the ground, taking every single Marine down with it. She also sees anyone who threatens her new family, the SOF pirates, as an enemy and won't think twice of killing them. History Tell us what happen to your character? Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Sniper Category:SOF Pirates Category:Female Category:Assassin Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Human Category:Pirate